


Give Yourself Completely by autoeuphoric [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angry Kissing, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Give Yourself Completely by autoeuphoric"It's only charity when Gansey gives you stuff because he doesn't want anything from you.”“And you do?” A dumb question, but Adam asks it anyway.Ronan’s grin is a knife so sharp you wouldn’t even know you’d been cut until there was blood all over your fingers. “You know I do.”(Ronan buys Adam something and Adam...reacts accordingly.)





	Give Yourself Completely by autoeuphoric [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Give Yourself Completely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861889) by [autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric). 



**Title** : Give Yourself Completely  
**Author** : autoeuphoric  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**For** : Analise010  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Ronan/Adam  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : "It's only charity when Gansey gives you stuff because he doesn't want anything from you.”

“And you do?” A dumb question, but Adam asks it anyway.

Ronan’s grin is a knife so sharp you wouldn’t even know you’d been cut until there was blood all over your fingers. “You know I do.”

(Ronan buys Adam something and Adam...reacts accordingly.)  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861889)  
**Length** 0:06:52  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Give%20Yourself%20Completely%20by%20autoeuphoric.mp3)


End file.
